


Что-то кончилось

by blackfilm



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, OOC, асексуальный Грэм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: АУ-амальгама из пляжа "Охотника на людей" и Грэма из сериала "Ганнибал".С уважением к американскому классику.





	

Покончив с ужином, они поднялись, чтобы убрать со стола. Молли включила воду, и струя с шипением ударилась о дно раковины. Уилл собрал тарелки. Ему следовало отдать их жене, но вместо этого он снова сел за стол и поставил их рядом. Аккуратная стопка в его новой аккуратной жизни. Аккуратные салфетки и свежие цветы в вазе. Обеды по часам и идеальная чистота в доме. Единственной неаккуратной вещью в этой новой жизни остался он сам: все тот же кривой фрагмент паззла, куда его ни прилепи.

Он знал, что что-то назревает. Чувствовал весь вечер, в ее нарочито сдержанных репликах и тончайшей издевке, которую могло уловить только его ухо. И теперь он смотрел на ее непреклонную спину с закипающим раздражением. Кто-то поскребся в наружную дверь на крыльце. Одна из собак. Он мог пойти и впустить ее, но должен был сидеть, подобно приговоренному к казни, и ждать неизвестно чего.

— Знаешь, я не дура.

Он вскинул голову, но она продолжила, не поворачиваясь: — Я знала, что будет непросто. Как увидела тебя, так и знала. Трудности меня никогда не пугали. Но...

Она остановилась, выключила воду. Поставила мокрый бокал на кухонный стол рядом с раковиной и не отпускала. Как будто держалась за него.

— Зачем мы тебе? Чего ты хочешь?

В тишине он расслышал мерный шелест прибоя. «Вот бы убежать сейчас к океану», — промелькнула абсурдная мысль.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы мы были счастливы. Все вместе, — ответил он.

Непонятная тоска сжималась и разжималась в его грудной клетке.

— Хорошие слова. И я тебе верю. Но, понимаешь, я не могу быть счастлива, если мой собственный муж избегает меня.

Она развернулась и посмотрела на него в упор, выставив вперед подбородок. Ее голос совсем не дрожал, но глаза блестели. Должно быть, от гнева.

«Хорошо, что Уилли уже спит», — подумал он отстраненно. «Ни к чему ему видеть такие сцены».

— Ты хоть представляешь, как это унизительно? Когда любишь кого-то, а он делает все, чтобы не встретиться с тобой в постели?

Он склонил голову, то ли соглашаясь, то ли уходя от ответа.

— Я ждала, и ждала, и ждала. Ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к тебе, говорила я себе. Нужно время, чтобы раскрыться. Когда он поймет, что ты искренне относишься к нему, стена между вами исчезнет. Но знаешь что? Этого так и не случилось.

— Разве... разве нам не было хорошо, Молли? — с трудом выговорил он. Но она продолжала, не слушая:

— В один прекрасный день я проснулась и поняла, что живу с чужим человеком. Я не знаю, кто он. Он как призрак, которого я зачем-то привела домой. Он играет с моим сыном, но никогда не прикасается ко мне, — пока не вспомнит, что должен. Как мертвец, притворяющийся живым, хоть он и не знает, зачем ему это.

На щеках у нее разгорался румянец.

— Я не девчонка, Уилл. Я знаю, как мужчина должен смотреть на женщину. 

Каждое слово, тяжелое как камень, падало в пустоту вечера. Если бы можно было собрать эти камни, он выстроил бы из них гору, как памятник его браку, увековечивая их семейную катастрофу, — еще одна пара не нашла нужных слов, еще одни люди потерялись посреди пустыни иссушающего равнодушия и безволия. Конкретно его безволия, если быть до конца честным — и он хотел быть честным. Но что такое, в сущности, человеческие расставания по сравнению с трагедиями жизни и смерти? И смерти? Да. Особенно смерти. 

— Что с тобой, Уилл? — мягко спросила Молли.

— Не знаю, — ответил Уилл, рассеянно обводя пальцем край тарелки.

Собака тихо поскуливала за дверью. Он поморщился.

— Твои шрамы, твои кошмары, твои бесконечные секреты. В этом все дело?

«Страшно», — подумал он. Но вместо этого произнес:

— Тошно.

Он боялся взглянуть на Молли. Он взглянул на Молли. Она стояла, отвернувшись. 

— Тошно. Все стало тошно.

Она молчала. Он снова заговорил:

— У меня такое чувство, будто все во мне оборвалось. Не знаю, Молли. Не знаю, что тебе сказать.

Он все еще смотрел ей в спину.

— И любить не получается? — спросила Молли.

— Да, — сказал Уилл.

Собака за дверью взвизгнула. Внезапно решившись, он поднялся с места и пересек их небольшую гостиную, и когда он уже взялся за ручку входной двери, в спину ему долетело:

— У меня такое чувство, будто ты играешь с нами в семью, Уилл. Но так нельзя.

Вместо того, чтобы впустить собаку внутрь, он сам вышел наружу и остановился на террасе. Рассеянно потрепал дворнягу по голове. Она была рада. Длинношерстная, но шерсть постоянно сваливалась в колтуны, даже чистая. Придется ее подстричь. 

«Так нельзя». Короткие слова, небольшие. Они означали, что паззл все-таки не мог быть собран, — как бы ему ни хотелось обратного.

Слабый ветер доносил настойчивый запах океана. Он знал, что где-то там, в темноте, белая соль проступает на досках дома. Кристаллический панцирь медленно, но верно подрастал с каждым днем. Весь дом был его соляным домиком, и теперь на него надвигалась гроза. Сможет ли он устоять?

Однажды он уже сдался. Он мало что помнил об этом периоде в больнице — или, может быть, не хотел вспоминать. В памяти остались какие-то обрывочные, несвязанные детали: мягкие резиновые подошвы персонала, разноцветные капсулы лекарств в маленьких стаканчиках, чушь, которая встречалась в опросниках («Я ощущал сухость в моем рту»). На этих словах он всегда представлял себе рыбу, выброшенную на берег — удивленный рот застыл в вечной «О», жабры раздуваются. А спустя годы он и сам познал это странное ощущение: что такое быть рыбой, вскрытой острым ножом, что такое быть выпотрошенным и покинутым, забытым, потерянным, пустым.

Никчемным.

Он вдохнул океан полной грудью. Звезды подмигивали в ясном небе. Ему не хотелось идти обратно. Он не знал, как объяснить ей, что такое быть рыбой. Он не думал, что она бы поняла. 

Поэтому он присел на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца, и его рука лежала на спине собаки, перебирая ее спутанную шерсть, и волны бесшумно лизали сырой песок, и на какое-то время все в мире было тихо и спокойно.


End file.
